1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless computer peripheral device and its power supplying method, and more particularly to a wireless computer peripheral device uses a voltage detector and electronic switches to control the power supply between the battery and solar energy storing device so as to extend the using time of the battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the using life of the battery is a great point of the wireless computer device, the general design is to reduce the power consumption and add the battery capacity. However, to reduce the power consumption or add the battery capacity also has its limit; therefore, there is no immediately effect to improve the using life and time of the battery of wireless computer device.
One of the prior arts related the solar cell, such as Taiwan Pat. No. 197844 issued to Yang on Jan. 1, 1993, disclosed a controlled voltage regulating circuit of the solar cell combined linear or chopping wave solid state switch element to get non-spark switch and make PWM voltage output from step voltage combined with linear voltage regulating or step voltage combined with chopping wave voltage regulating, therefore, by way of cascading the solid state switch with ability to linear voltage regulate or PWM modulate and control between the voltage switch points consisted of solar cell and diodes to form a linear continually regulating PWM output voltage circuit with low voltage as a valley and the second highest voltage as a peak, so as to form a linear or PWM controlled low ripple voltage output with valley voltage to peak voltage adjustable or voltage output with slowly step-up or step-down, and further comprised the limited or fixed the current or fixed voltage output regulating or slowly step-up or step-down voltage functions by feedback.
Another prior art related to the solar cell, such as, Taiwan Pat. No. 451542 issued to Liu, et al on Aug. 21, 2001, disclosed a method and circuit for an electronic product to automatically determine whether power is supplied from a solar cell or a conventional battery, wherein the circuit comprised a loader, for ordering an electronic product normally operating; a conventional battery, for providing power to the loader; a solar cell, parallel to the conventional battery for providing power to the loader, built-in a solar power converter for receiving and converting power received from the solar; an anti-backflow electronic element, cascading with the solar cell, so as to prevent the current from the conventional battery from backflowing to the solar cell by way of the resistance of the anti-backflow electronic element. However, the aforesaid patent still had the following shortcomings: 1. the voltage should be rose form the lower voltage to the higher voltage (if the power consumption of the loader is lower than the charging rate of the solar cell), or could not rise to the working voltage of the loader (if the power consumption of the loader was higher than the charging rate of the solar cell) when the electronic product was not be installed the battery and the solar cell be charged, thus the electronic product positioned at the loader end should not be reset correctly, or the electronic product positioned at the loader end would not work properly forever; 2. the voltage of the solar cell could not reach the working voltage of the loader forever when the electronic product was not be installed the battery and the solar cell be charged and provided power to the loader simultaneously; 3. the solar cell would provide power to the loader only when the voltage of the solar cell was higher then the voltage of the conventional battery, but if the charging rate of the solar rate was lower than the power consumption of the loader, the voltage of the solar cell would be quickly lower than the voltage of the battery, finally, the loader still needed power supplied from the conventional battery.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,967 issued to Nakamura, et al on Oct. 5, 2004, disclosed a wireless mouse unit comprising: a wireless mouse to generate signals to move a cursor across a display screen; a rechargeable secondary battery cell included in the wireless mouse; a connector cable having at one end thereof a USB connector for connecting to a USB connector located on a computer and a second connector at another end thereof; a USB-PS/2 conversion connector having a USB connector at one end thereof and a PS/2 connector at another end thereof; a receiver to receive the signals transmitted from the wireless mouse, wherein the receiver further comprises a connector detachably electrically connected to and powered by a computer via cable and an AC terminal detachably electrically connected to and powered by an AC adapter, so that the receiver is configured to be chargeable by either one of the connector and the AC terminal; a receiver connector to connect to the second connector; and a USB microcontroller unit to output a PS/2 mode signal when the USB connector at one end of the connector cable is connected to the computer via the USB-PS/2 converter connector. The aforesaid patent comprised a wireless mouse unit, a wireless mouse and its receiver, and also had a secondary battery built therein for using, therefore, the above mentioned shortcoming related to the using life and time of the battery still existed.
Therefore, the wireless computer peripheral device of the present invention uses voltage detector and electronic switch to control the power supply between the battery and solar energy storing device so as to extend the using time of the battery.